1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various devices, typically image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals or the like, some of them include an application platform and are capable of mounting an application program (hereinafter, referred to as “application”.) that uses an Application Program Interface (API) provided by the application platform. By making such an API open to public, not only manufactures that manufacture the devices but also third benders or the like outside the manufactures are capable of developing application.
It is desirable that a test for operations of application under development is performed using a device or the like. However, it is not economical to prepare a device for each developer (or engineer). Further, it is not efficient to use a single device by a plurality of developers. Thus, software is used that emulates, simulates or the like operations of hardware components, application platform or the like of the device. Hereinafter, such software is referred to as an “emulator”. Further, hereinafter, emulates, simulates or the like is imply referred to as “emulates”. For example, by installing an emulator in a Personal Computer (PC) or the like of each of the developers, each of the developers can efficiently perform a test or the like of the operations of application under development. Further, by preparing an emulator for a new model device, it is possible to develop the device itself and the application in parallel.
However, in a conventional emulator, it was difficult to change various statuses of a target device to emulate at desired timing. Thus, for example, it was difficult to perform a test of operations of application at various statuses such as a status in which a paper jam occurs in the device, a status in which running out of toner occurs in the device, a status in which running out of paper occurs in the device or the like. It can be considered that such problems similarly exist for devices other than image forming apparatuses.